


Lion (Minho)

by orphan_account



Series: Woojin's departure from Stray Kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Denial, Gen, Woojin tells Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin takes Felix and Minho home from practice.He tells Minho about his decision.





	Lion (Minho)

**Author's Note:**

> Per request, I started with this little series.  
9 parts in total.  
I'm going in age order - the last part will be Woojin's/OT9.
> 
> Disclaimer: I hope you all are aware that nothing of what I write is close to the truth - at least not that I know. I'm making assumptions on what their reactions to him telling them could be - writer's freedom and all.
> 
> Take care, lovelies. <3

**And if you go I don’t need those little things **

**They remind me of all our little dreams…**

Evening starts to fall over Seoul, sinking over the JYP building and coloring the clouds in all colors of the fire.

It finds two of Stray Kids’ members in one of the practice rooms of the company building - two members of the dance line, Minho and Felix.

Booming music vibrates through the speakers, the synchronized screeching of two pairs of sneakers resonating in the air together with the barely audible pants of exertion. Felix has asked Minho to stay back after practice, to help him perfect the steps of their new choreography.

In Minho’s humble opinion, there’s not much to perfect when it comes to their younger Australian brother, but he never can say no to such sweet puppy eyes.

Minho laughs as they eventually stop, walking over to stop the music and grab their water bottles. “Well done, Lix, that was a perfect run through!” He throws a bottle towards Felix, drinks from his own. 

Felix grins in answer, gulping down his water.

As Minho wants to start on the music again, the door to the practice room opens and Woojin looks inside. “Minnie? Felix?”

Both dancers look towards him. “Hey hyung!”

Minho can’t help letting out a surprised hum, he didn’t think that Woojin still was at the company. Looking at the singer, he can’t help but look a second time - Woojin looks...sad? Why? His eyes are slightly reddened as if he had cried recently.

Woojin sees his gaze and smiles warmly. To Minho, it looks shaky. “Come, you’ve been here for long enough now. How about we go home? Felix-ah here looks like he drops at any second.” He giggles.

Minho casts a glance at Felix and can’t help his smile as he catches Felix mid-yawn, the younger blushing as he sees the elder two looking at him. 

“Yeah, maybe we should head home. We have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Minho?” 

Woojin holds him back as they’re almost at the dorm, hand on his arm to keep him from walking further.

They both stop and Felix turns around to look at them in question as he doesn’t hear them behind him anymore. “Hyungs? Are you coming?”

Woojin smiles at him, but to Minho, it looks pained.  _ What in all heavens has happened for their eldest to look like this?  _

“In a second, Lixie. You can go inside already - hyungs will be there in a second.”

“Okay.” Felix smiles in all his innocent glory and disappears into the building.

Woojin turns around to look at him and Minho’s stomach falls as he sees the conflicted expression on his face. “Hyung…?” 

No, this isn’t good. Maybe he doesn’t want to hear what Woojin wants to tell him.

Woojin takes a deep breath and a step back, conflicted gaze steady on Minho. “Minho, I…” He stops, looks away. “I’ve talked to Chan. And-”

Minho steps closer as Woojin doesn’t continue, only worries his lip between his teeth. His brows furrow, he looks at Woojin with worry gnawing at his heart. “Hyung. You’re scaring me. What happened? You look like you’re about to cry-”

Breath shuddering, Woojin presses his eyes together. “Minho, I...I wanted to tell it to you in person, even though Chan told me to wait until after the comeback...I...I…”

He takes a deep breath.

“I’ve terminated my contract with JYP Entertainment. I will be leaving Stray Kids.”

Silence.

Minho knew this wasn’t good.

No.

No, no, no, no.

No, no, no, this can’t be true.

“No…” Minho stumbles back. “You can’t be serious. You...you can’t do this to us.”

Woojin balls his fists, holds his gaze even though Minho sees tears shining in his eyes. “I have made my decision. I will leave the company...after the Double Knot comeback.”

Minho flinches, pain tearing through his chest. “Do you- you willingly choose to leave behind what we fought so hard for? You- you-” He shakes his head, swallows at the burning pain in his chest. “You plan to make Chan through all this again??”

Woojin’s knuckles are turning white. “Minho...please don’t do this.” His voice is pleading.

“I don’t care - I don’t fucking care, Woojin! You don’t get to leave us behind - I- I...we’re meant to stay as nine! I...We’re not meant to break like this once again!” 

He flinches back as Woojin reaches out, stares at him with wide eyes. His face feels hot, and he belatedly feels the tears on his cheek. “Don’t- don’t fucking touch me,” he whispers.

“Minho-” 

“Leave me alone!” Turning on his heels, he runs.

Tears are springing from his eyes, violent sobs making his breath stutter as his sneakers pound over the streets.

He’s running, he doesn’t know where he’s going.

But he doesn’t care. 

  
  
  
  


**After all, only so much we can say**

**Words can lose their meaning once you walk away**

**Promise that you love me, watch me as I fade**

**(...) Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay.**

_ “Lion”, Hollywood Undead. _


End file.
